


No One Else

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst, All Knowing Magnus, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Creepy Sebastian, Fluff, Friendship, Fun and Games, Happy Ending, Jealous Jace, M/M, Other, Secret Relationship, golden boy - Freeform, relationships, sassy simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: "Relationships take effort."Jace isn't the only one who wants Simon.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my little side pieces. It's not completed yet but it's a short story so I should be done soon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jace Wayland.

Golden boy.

He was the hottest person Simon had ever met. He was Magnus’s boyfriend’s best friend. Simon was struck speechless when they had met, which, to anyone who knew him, was hilarious. Simon talked a mile a minute. But when Jace had smiled at him and said; “Hi, Simon.” Simon’s brain had shut down.

They still teased him about it sometimes.

Simon fell hard for him that day. He was certain nobody knew about his crush until Magnus came up to him one evening, when they were all hanging out and whispered, so no one would hear. “Be careful with that one. He’ll break your heart.”

Simon rolled his eyes and whispered back. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Damn Magnus.

At one of Magnus’s parties, Simon went out to the balcony to answer a phone call. When he hung up, he brought out his pack of cigarettes and lit one. He jumped when he heard someone chuckle behind him.

It was Jace.

“I didn’t know you spoke Spanish.” Jace said and Simon blushed.

“I-My…” Simon stammered. “I do. My sister and I learnt so we’d have our own secret language. She’s a lot more fluent though.”

“It’s hot.” Jace said. “I have a thing for languages.”

“Oh.” Simon stepped backwards as Jace stepped closer to him. He remembered what Magnus said before and he was trying to steel himself against Jace.

“Do I make you nervous?” Jace asked, amusement in his eyes. “You are shaking.”

Simon was. He wanted and at the same time, he didn’t. “I-No, y-you don’t. Make me nervous, I mean. And it’s cold.” Simon said.

Soon Jace had him pinned against the barriers of the balcony. “I’ve been watching you. You have tried not to look at me all night. Why?”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Wow, you are really modest, aren’t you?”

Jace grinned. “No. I’m hot and I know it. What’s the point in acting like I’m not?”

“Must be nice.” Simon murmured. “I wasn’t trying not to-“

Jace cut him off with his lips hard on his. Simon froze, his cigarette falling over the balcony as his hand clutches the wooden finish hard. He let out a low moan when Jace’s tongue pushed through his lips. Simon’s arms slowly crept up to wrap around Jace’s neck.

“Wanna get out of here?” Jace breathed shakily when he pulled away. Simon nodded mutely. He was still trying to calm his racing heart and figure out how this had happened to him.

That was how his secret affair with Jace started.

Then Simon had to fall in love with the jackass.

It wasn’t hard really. Jace was…intense. He was really, really great in bed and he was also a great listener, most of the time anyway. Simon knew he was a player, but that didn’t stop his stupid heart skip whenever he was in the same room with Jace.

Stupid heart.

Then he saw Jace with a girl. Specifically he saw Jace with his tongue down some skank’s throat. It was just a few weeks into their…whatever. Simon had plans to meet up with his friends at the bar after class, but after seeing that, he just went back home. Even Maia couldn’t cheer him up.

Magnus had sent him a text asking if he was OK.

Magnus always saw everything. Damn him.

Jace ambushed him a few days later when he was on his way home from class. He was cranky and tired and sad and all he wanted to do was go home and bury his sorrows in carbs, beer and sleep.

“You have been avoiding me.” Jace said suddenly behind him, Simon jumped and may or may have not screamed a little. “What the hell, Jace?” he growled, hand on his chest. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Drastic measures.” The blond idiot replied, nonchalantly, falling into step with Simon. “You have been avoiding me.” Jace repeated.

“No.” Simon said. “I am busy. I have been busy.”

“OK.” Jace said. “Where are you going?”

“Jace…” Simon sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his wrist. “What do you want?”

“Hey.” Jace said, “What’s wrong? I thought we had fun. I thought we were having fun.”

Simon had had it. “Just who do you think I am, Jace? I’m not sure what’s going on with you but leave me out of it, OK?”

Jace looked shocked at Simon’s outburst and Simon charged on. “And in case you aren’t aware, I am a fucking human being. I have feelings. You don’t get to toy with me whenever you like. We fucked a few times. It was fun, but I’m done, OK? Go back to whoever you were sucking face with and leave me alone.”

Jace only raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. “O…K. I have no idea what you are talking about, but…”

“Really? Wow!” Simon exclaimed. “I saw you. I saw you with…with her. You guys were practically fucking right there at the bar.” Jace flinched. “Yeah, I saw you. I refuse to be used. Just-Just leave me alone, Jace.” Simon said tiredly.

“I’m sorry.” Jace said, softly.

“Me too.” Simon said. “I’m gonna go. See you around.” Then he walked away.

Simon didn’t see Jace for a couple of weeks after that until he was woken up from sleep by someone banging at his door at 2AM in the morning.

It was Jace.

“What the hell, Wayland?” Simon growled. “Do you have any idea what…?” Jace cut him off with a hard, bruising kiss. “Shut up.” He growled and pulled Simon, by the collar of his shirt towards the bedroom.

Much later, Simon lay on his back next to Jace, trying to catch his breath. In all the times he and Jace had fucked, it was never like this. He’d have bruises in the morning. “W-what the hell, Jace?”

“I couldn’t stay away.” Jace said; his voice breathless. “I-I have never…I don’t, damn it, Simon. I really like you. And you are right, I have been an asshole.”

Simon turned to look at Jace. He was staring at the ceiling as he talked.

“I don’t do serious…at least I never have.” Jace continued. “I know it’s not fair to you, but I don’t want to stop…this…with you.”

“So you want to be friends with benefits?” Simon asked. “Not that we are exactly friends.” Jace snorted. “But we’d just fuck whenever?”

“We’re friends.” Jace said in response. “And you make it sound like this is only sex.”

“Isn’t it?” Simon rolled his eyes. “Dude, I don’t even know your birthday.” Simon retorted. “And yes, this is just sex. You like me but for some reason, you don’t want a relationship with me. You want me to be your dirty little secret.”

“No.” Jace raised himself on one elbow to look down at Simon. “Not a dirty secret. Just give me time. Can you do that?”

“Give you time to…?” Simon closed his eyes. This was Joshua Mills from summer camp all over again. “To decide if you want to be seen with me? Time to make up your mind about…” he sighed, noisily. “Boy, you have problems.” He started to get out of bed and go to the bathroom.

“I don’t want anyone else.” Jace said forcefully. “I know I’m not gay, but I can’t…I mean, I don’t…”

Ah.

“OK, calm down.” Simon said. “You are not out. I get it. But I’m not going to be an outlet for sex for you. If we’re going to do this, we have to do it properly.”

“How?” Jace frowned. “Like a relationship?”

“Like a relationship.” Simon looked at his face. “Relax; I’ll stay away from you in public. You want time to get out of the closet? I’ll give you time. But I won’t be used.” Simon couldn’t believe he was being all assertive and confident and shit.

It wasn’t perfect, Simon was willing to take it, especially if it meant having Jace look at him the way he was looking at him right now. All disheveled and naked and pretty and…

“August 30.” Jace said, suddenly. Simon blinked.

“What?”

“My birthday.” Jace said, smiling shyly.

Oh.


	2. 2

After about six months of sneaking around, Simon was sick of it. None of his friends knew about his relationship with Jace.

Except Magnus.

The guy knew everything.

“This shit is going to blow up in your face, you know?” Magnus said, one night when they all went clubbing. Simon sighed.

“I know what I’m doing, Magnus.”

“This is not healthy.” Magnus argued. “I know you love him, but this is only hurting you. And keeping a secret this huge is-is…”

“I know.” Simon sighed again. He needed a drink. “But I can’t exactly force him to come out.”

“No, but you can ask him to be a decent guy at least.” Magnus said, pointedly looking at Jace on the dance floor. Simon’s heart squeezed when he saw Jace and a girl practically fucking. _Wonderful._

“It’s fine, Magnus.” Simon said. “Let’s get drinks.” He saw the look of frustration on Magnus’s face. “I mean it, Magnus. I’m OK.”

While he was at the bar, waiting for his drinks, a tall blonde man walked up to him. “I’m Sebastian.”

“Simon.” Simon said, an eye flicking to the dance floor. Jace was still with the girl.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Sebastian had asked.

“Sure.” Simon smiled. He looked over at Jace again. Two could play the game.

Sebastian did not leave Simon’s side the whole night and Simon had fun talking to him. He was handsome and tall, taller than Jace, which made Simon feel tiny next to him.

“Simon, we’re leaving.” He heard Jace say behind him. Sebastian brought out a card and slipped it into Simon’s pocket. “Give me a call sometime.” He said, before nodding to Jace and walking away.

Simon turned to an irate Jace. “What?” he asked before walking in front of him to join Clary, Maia and Izzy who were giggling and asking him about Sebastian.

Simon was expecting Jace to drop him off at home and leave, because the blond didn’t say a word the whole ride.

“Hey.” Simon protested as they drove past his apartment block. “Jace…what the hell?”

“Was all that necessary?” Jace asked in a quiet voice. “You were all over him.”

“We were just talking.” Simon said. “He was nice.”

“I saw the way he was looking at you.” Jace snapped. “He wasn’t just being nice.”

“I’m not a kid, Jace.” Simon retorted, “I know what he wanted from me. So what?”

“Did you just…?” Jace’s hands had tightened on the steering wheel. “Are you fucking serious? ‘So what’…Really?”

Simon gulped at the fury in Jace’s voice. “Look, he was just some guy in the club; I’ll probably never see him again. Besides, I didn’t do anything. Which is more than I can say for you…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jace asked, slowing down as he got to his house. “Simon…?”

“Jace, I’m tired.” Simon sighed. “I’m not doing this…”

He got out, his heart pounding in his chest. Jace was mad. Simon had never seen him this angry before.

“Are you going to call him?” Jace asked as he opened the door and let Simon go inside first.

“Maybe, he says he’ll let me see his…” Simon started and the breath was pushed out of his lungs as Jace pushed him against the wall. Hard. “Ow! Jace, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I didn’t like seeing you all over him.” Jace growled.

“For the last time, we were just talking.” Simon pushed at Jace. “I don’t understand, you are all over girls all the time and you don’t see me crying about it. Why is it OK for you and not for me?”

Jace blinked. And his shoulders slumped. “I wasn’t…you said…” his face tightened. “You are mine, Simon.”

“No.” Simon said, still struggling to push Jace. “You don’t own me. Sebastian and I were just talking. That’s it. I’m not the type to cheat, even if it’s a one sided relationship. Get off me!”

Jace stepped back, hands in the air. “One sided? You think I’m cheating?”

“You might as well be.” Simon mumbled, rubbing the back of his head and scowling at Jace. “You think I like it when you are all over every girl we meet? You think it’s fair to me? Fuck you, Jace, I’m going home. I don’t need this.”

Simon pushed himself away from the wall and tried to open the door. “Jace…I’d like to leave?”

“Don’t be dramatic, it’s late.” Jace said, tiredly. “How are you going to get home?”

“I dunno; I could call Sebastian.” Simon wondered if he had a death wish because he turned and took out Sebastian’s card from his pocket and waved it in front of Jace. He was mad enough to poke the bear.

“Simon…” Jace growled. “Stop it.”

“Make me.” Simon challenged. He flinched when Jace grabbed his wrist, pulling him against his body and kissing him hard. Simon held his body stiff against Jace, until the kiss softened and he sighed, his body relaxing against Jace.

“I’m not cheating on you.” Jace said, after he pulled away. “I’d never do that to you.”

“I know.” Simon said, unbuttoning Jace’s shirt. “It…It’s frustrating seeing you like that and I’m not allowed to do anything. But do you have to encourage them?”

“No. I don’t.” Jace answered. “OK, let’s do this. I’ll stop being such a whore if-if you get rid of Sebastian’s card.”

“Is that really necessary?” Simon asked. “He knows…” he stopped at the look on Jace’s face. “Fine. But I don’t think it’s a fair trade. You need to trust me, if you want me to trust you.”

“I do trust you, but…” Simon shook his head. “I can’t believe that after 6 months of dating me, you still think I’ll cheat on you.”

 Jace was silent.

“I turned down Victor for you.” Simon said. “Victor! And I chose to stay with your pathetic ass.” Simon stepped back from Jace. “I’m going to bed.”

Simon was still awake when Jace got into bed with him. He lay stiffly with his back to Jace. Stupid Jace with his stupid hang ups. Simon silently vented. He heaved a shaky sigh. “I don’t like this, but I’m doing it for you. The least you could do is…”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Jace said. “I had no right to demand that from you. I don’t know how to be in a relationship. We both know I’m emotionally repressed.”

Simon choked out a laugh and turned to face Jace. “Yeah well, you can’t be perfect.” He crawled closer to Jace till his head as on his chest. “I’ll admit this though, I was trying to get back at you.”

“Please don’t do that to me again.” Jace groaned. “I thought I was going to kill someone.”

“I’m sorry.” Simon said, sincerely. “I’m not going to him. I enjoyed talking to him, but that’s it. Besides, I like my blonds a little rugged. He was a little too smooth. I mean, he kept going on about the famous people he’s friends with. Ugh.”

“I know famous people too.” Jace laughed.

“And one day you’ll introduce me to them.” Simon said, giggling.

Jace shifted till he was leaning over Simon, who grinned up at him. “Really? You have to be at work in the morning.”

“So we better be quick then.” Jace said, kissing Simon’s neck. “Plus you know this gets me to sleep quicker. Especially since I’m still wired from our fight. Did I ever tell you you’re really hot when you are mad?”

“Oh?” Simon bit gently on Jace’s earlobe and smiled when Jace moaned. “I don’t think so…”


	3. 3

“Simon, right?” a familiar voice said behind Simon as he stepped out of his last class. He turned and saw Sebastian.

“Oh, hi.” He said, smiling. “Yes, it’s Simon. I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again.”

“Is that so?” Sebastian smiled, and Simon fought the urge to step back. He turned to leave. “I have to be somewhere. Nice seeing you…again.”

“Can I at least buy you a drink sometime?” Sebastian asked, grabbing his elbow. “Or dinner?”

“Uh…” Simon didn’t want to be rude, “I don’t think my, uh, boyfriend would like that.”

“Oh.” Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “Boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Simon pulled away. “Thanks for the offer though.” Then he practically ran off.

“So I saw Sebastian today.” Simon said, when he and Jace were at his apartment, playing video games. Or rather, Simon was playing video games and Jace was reading with Simon’s legs on his lap. Simon felt Jace tense but he didn’t look at him.

“Oh?” Jace asked, softly. “You said…”

“He sort of ambushed me after class.” Simon interrupted. “He asked me out for drinks or dinner.”

Jace pushed Simon’s legs off his lap and stood up. Simon paused his game and looked at Jace, who was staring at him at him angrily.

“What?” Simon asked. “I told him my boyfriend wouldn’t like that.”

Jace blinked and relaxed a little. “Oh.”

Simon started playing again. “Yeah, oh.” He said; his gaze back on the TV screen. “I told you that you need to trust me.”

“I trust you.” Jace said, falling next to Simon. “It’s him I don’t trust.”

“I can take care of myself, Jace.” Simon said. “Besides, it’s not like you can do anything in public, if anything happens. That would be suspicious.”

“I-Don’t be stupid, Lewis.” Jace snapped. “I would always have your back. No matter what.”

“OK, bro.” Simon said. Jace sighed loudly and took the controller from Simon. “Jace, I’m in the middle of…give that back.”

“Come and get it.” Jace hopped off the couch. “Or I could play…”

“Don’t you dare!” Simon stood up and chased Jace. “At least pause the damn thing. If I lose points, I swear I’ll…no blowjobs till further notice.”

“Damn Lewis, let’s not go overboard.” Jace said, grumbling and handing Simon the controller. Simon laughed. “It’s just a game.”

“Just a…” Simon gaped. He rubbed his forehead. “Oh Jace, you naïve idiot…”

“What?” Jace smirked. “It is.”

Simon saved his progress and threw the controller aside. “Let me tell you…”

***

“So how is…Sebastian, is it?” Maia asked when they were all having lunch together. “Did you call him?”

Simon didn’t look at Jace or Magnus. “I didn’t call him. He was too…”

“Too?” Clary asked.

“Exactly.” Simon waved his hands. “He’d eat me alive. I’m not ready for that commitment.”

“I’m just waiting for you to tell us who you’re sleeping with.” Magnus said, dryly. Simon choked, Alec hit him on the back. “Easy.”

“Me?” Simon squeaked. “Sleeping with…What? Who says I’m sleeping…?”

“The only way you’d turn someone that hot down is only if you are already with someone else.” Magnus said, pointedly.

“Oh, and not because he’s not my type?” Simon asked. “Maybe I don’t like him, huh?”

“Oh please Simon, blonds are so your type.” Izzy said, laughing. “Remember when Simon met Jace for the first time? I thought he was going to have an aneurysm.”

“Ha ha.” Simon mocked. “I’m glad I amuse you still. Even if blonds were my type, does it mean I have to date every one of them I see? I mean, look at Jace, why don’t you ask me to date him?”

Jace choked. “What? Why are you bringing me into this?”

“Jace is straight.” Izzy said, “I would have totally set you guys up a long time ago.”

Simon felt hysterical laughter build up in his chest and coughed to cover it up. He still wasn’t looking at Jace.

“Simon, could I talk to you?” Magnus asked, dragging Simon up and out of earshot before Simon could reply.

“What are you doing?” Magnus hissed.

“Uh…”

“Someone is going to get hurt.” Magnus said.

“Then someone gets hurt.” Simon said, wearily. “I can’t out him, Magnus. You know that.”

“Then talk to him or I swear I will.” Magnus said. “He’s taking advantage of you at this point.”

“I knew what I was getting into when I started.” Simon said, “It’s fine, Magnus. I promise.”

“Simon…I know you.” Magnus said. “I know this is hard on you.”

“Life is not easy, Magnus.” Simon looked over to their table at Jace.

“I hope he’s worth it.” Magnus said, going back.

“Yeah, me too.”

***

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Sebastian said again behind him. Simon sighed.

“Are you following me?” Simon asked. He was hungry and Jace was making dinner and all he wanted to do was fall into bed and snuggle.

“Well,” Sebastian said, tapping his chin. “Maybe, but you can’t blame me. I enjoyed our little chat that night at the club. I want to get to know you more.”

“Like I told you before, I have a boyfriend.” Simon said. “He’s really possessive. He wouldn’t like…like that.”

“He doesn’t have to know.” Sebastian said, stepping closer. “OK, let’s have one drink. Then you can…”

Simon’s phone rang. It was Jace.

“Hey babe,” Simon said brightly. Too brightly. “I’m on my way. Right now.”

“Simon? Are you OK?” Jace asked, immediately suspicious. Simon never called him ‘babe’.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Simon said, “Hold on.” To Sebastian he said. “It was nice meeting you, but I really have to go.” He sucked in a breath when Sebastian’s face tightened in anger for a second, then he smiled. “Of course, see you around, Simon.” He said and left.

“Simon?” Jace said loudly. “Who was that? Are you OK?”

“Jace?” Simon said, shakily. “I think I fucked up.”

*

“He’s following you now?” Jace said.

“Well, I seem to have that effect on all the boys.” Simon said, weakly.

He wasn’t sure but suddenly he was scared. “He didn’t like that I said no.”

“I know the type.” Jace said, darkly. He sighed. “Are you hungry?”

“I was.” Simon’s stomach growled. “I am. I’m just jittery.”

“Well, you have a stalker.” Jace said, pulling him close and kissing his head. “That would freak anyone out.”


	4. 4

“I wonder which one is the boyfriend.” Sebastian whispered, right next to Simon’s ear. Simon jumped.

“Jesus!” Simon gasped. “You should stop doing that. I already told you I wasn’t interested.”

“No.” Sebastian said, smoothly. “You said you had a boyfriend. And you never actually said no.”

“OK.” Simon said, stepping back. “No. I am not interested. I don’t want to have drinks with you. Or dinner. Is that clear enough?”

Sebastian’s eyes darkened. “That wasn’t very nice, Simon.” He said, not smiling. “You shouldn’t lead people on.”

“I didn’t…whatever.” Simon sighed. “I’m still not interested.”

Sebastian grabbed his wrist and squeezed. “You shouldn’t talk to me like that. I have been nothing but nice to you.”

“You…” Simon winced. “You are not being very nice now.” He looked around and saw that nobody paid them any attention. “Let me go.”

“You know what I think?” Sebastian asked casually. “I think you don’t have a boyfriend. It’s just a ploy. You like to play games.”

“Let me go.” Simon pulled at his hand. Sebastian pulled him closer.

“Leave him alone.” Jace said. He pushed past Simon and stood between Simon and Sebastian. Simon almost whimpered with relief as his wrist was released.

“Oh?” Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. “Him? I never would have guessed.”

“You heard me,” Jace said menacingly. Sebastian smiled and stepped backwards. “See you around, Simon.”

“You will leave him alone.” Jace said, quite fury in his voice. “If you come near him again, I swear to…”

Simon grabbed Jace’s arm. “OK, OK. I’m OK, we’re OK. Let’s go. Jace?”

Jace stayed until Sebastian left, smiling. When he left, Jace relaxed and turned to face Simon. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah.” Simon said, and then wrinkled his nose. “Not that I’m not happy you saved me, but I’m sure I can take care of myself. I think.”

“Sure.” Jace grinned and leaned to kiss him.

“Oh.” They froze when they heard Alec’s exhalation. Jace swore under his breath and turned. Simon saw Magnus stood next to Alec, his expression a mix of surprise and amusement.

“Oh, hi Alec.” Simon said flippantly. “I’ll just be going to…” Jace grabbed his hand and pulled him back as he started to walk away from the tense environment.

“You…You are straight.” Alec said, still looking stunned. “You said…”

“I know what I said.” Jace said, quietly. “I just…”

“I think we’re in the way.” Magnus said. “If we could just…”

“You don’t seem surprised, Magnus.” Alec said eyeing his boyfriend. Simon’s eyes widened.  Magnus shrugged. “That’s because I’m not.”

“You told him.” Jace turned to Simon, who raised his hands.

“I didn’t. I swear.” Simon said quickly. “Magnus has a knack for knowing things.”

“You knew! And you didn’t tell me.” Alec turned to face Magnus. “Really?”

“It wasn’t my place.” Magnus said, simply.

“Look. It’s not a big deal.” Jace said. “So I’m not…as straight as you thought.”

Simon giggled then clapped his hand to his mouth. Alec squinted at him, not amused. Turning back to Jace he asked. “So you and Simon?”

“Yeah.” Jace squeezed Simon’s hand. “Me and Simon.”

“Actually it’s…” Simon started. Jace rolled his eyes. “Not now, Simon.”

Alec arched a brow, and Jace laughed. “Yeah, I can’t believe it either.”

“Hey.” Simon snatched his hand away. “You are mean. Can we go back to the girls now?”

“What’s this?” Maia asked when she saw Jace and Simon holding hands as they walked back to them.

“What?” Simon asked, innocently. “Sebastian ambushed me on my way out of the bathroom. Jace saved me. I’m a little shook up.”

“Is that why Jace is holding your hand?” Clary asked.

“Oh, this?” Simon raised their joined hands.

“Yeah, Simon is my boyfriend.” Jace said. Simon smiled at him. _Boyfriend. That sounded…_

“What?” The three girls exclaimed.

“See, this is how I expected you to react, Bane.” Alec said, dryly. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I knew before they started dating.” Magnus said. “You should pay attention, Alexander.”

“So how long has this been going on?” Clary asked.

“Since September, give or take.” Simon said, looking down at his phone; his hand still in Jace’s.

“Six months?!” Izzy gasped. “You have been dating for six months? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. Us.”

“Wayland, I’ll leave this to you.” Simon leaned back into his seat.

***

Wow!” Jace gasped as Simon collapsed next to him. His chest rose and fell as he panted. Simon gave a shaky laugh.

He waited for his heart to stop racing and lethargy settled in his limbs.

“If I had known all I had to do was come out to our friends to bring out that side of you, I would have done it a long time ago.” Jace said, awe in his voice.

“Better late than never, no?” Simon murmured, sleepily. He knew he had to get up but he was content with just lying there. He’s dozing off when Jace nudges him. “Simon…?”

He grumbled as he opened his eyes reluctantly; “Already? Dude, I don’t think I have it in me for another…”

“First of all, shut up.” Jace chuckled. “Is that all you think about?”

“Uh huh.” Simon hummed, closing his eyes again. “Are you complaining?”

 Jace chuckled.

“You know, I should apologize.” Jace said suddenly. Simon opened one eye.

“Huh? What did you do?” his voice came out sharper than he intended.

“What?” Jace frowned. “Nothing. Nothing…I mean for keeping you and me a secret.”

Simon started to say something but Jace cut him off. “I swear to God, if the next words out of your mouth are you correcting my grammar, I will kick you out.”

Simon sighed.

Jace laughed and leaned over to kiss him. “You are so predictable…”

“Haha.” Simon scoffed, but he leaned into the kiss, the conversation forgotten.

***

His phone ringing distracted him from his studying. Simon sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was around 2AM in the morning and he had left Jace’s place a few hours ago because, apparently he was too distracting for Jace to keep his hands off.

He frowned at the unknown number on the screen. Warily he answered the call; “Hello?”

“Just because you are in a relationship doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.” Sebastian mocked in lieu of a greeting. “Who knows? Maybe I can manage to steal you away.”

Simon sighed. “No. I told you I wasn’t interested. And even if I wasn’t with Jace, I still wouldn’t get involved with you.” He knew that antagonizing an insane person at 2AM in the morning wasn’t the brightest of ideas, but he was exhausted.

“That’s not nice.” Sebastian said. “I could be good for you. I can promise I’ll never leave you. I wouldn’t want to hide you; I’d show you off and make you-.”

“Let me stop you there, dude.” Simon interrupted. “No, thank you. I’m flattered, really, but no.”

The line was silent for so long, that Simon thought Sebastian had hung up. He sighed. Just his luck, he had to attract the crazy ones.

“You should be nicer to me.” Sebastian growled finally. Simon rolled his eyes.

“Whatever dude…” he yawned. “Look, I have to study. Take care of yourself.”

Then he hung up.

He quickly sent a text message to Jace about the phone call, not really expecting a response.

As he went back to his books, his phone vibrated with a message. Huh, maybe Jace was awake.

**_Do you really think I’m done with you , Simon?_ **

Simon swallowed nervously. This was getting really creepy and he now regretted leaving Jace’s and coming home.  His phone vibrated again.

**_You look really cute when you’re scared._ **

Simon looked around his room and cursed his overactive imagination as he saw shapes in the darkness. He fumbled with his phone, his hands suddenly sweaty.

**_I told you to be nicer to me. You never learn._ **

Simon dialed Jace’s number as he stood up. He walked out of his room to the front door to make sure it was locked. Then he checked the windows.

“What?” he heard Jace’s groggy voice. “I’m sleeping…”

“Jace?” Simon whispered. “I-I think I’m being watched.”

“Simon?” there was a shuffling sound. “Why are you whispering?”

As Simon made his way back to his room, he heard a sound at the front door. “Sebastian…”

“What?” Jace growled, wide awake. “What did he do?”

Simon’s eyes widened ass he saw a shadow at his door. “H-He’s here…”

“Shit.” Jace snapped. “OK, OK. Lock yourself in your room and dial 911. I’m on my way.”

“Simon…” Sebastian  called out mockingly. “I can see you. I wish you would just give us a chance. I can make you happy.”

“Is that…?” Jace was still on the phone. “Damn it, Simon. Do as I say.”

Simon made a beeline for his room and shut the door, locking it. “Now, hang up and call 911.” Jace was saying.

Simon didn’t want to hang up. Hanging up meant he would be alone with his crazy stalker just outside. He heard glass breaking and a loud click. Then footsteps. “Simonnn…baby, where are you? You know I hate playing games.”

Simon looked down at his phone and saw Jace had hung up.  He quickly dialed 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?” the dispatcher said in a slightly bored tone.

“There’s someone in m-my house.” Simon whispered.

“Simon!” Sebastian said sharply. “It’ll be in your best interest if you just come out. You don’t want me to find you. That would be very bad for you.”

“Sir? Can you tell me your address?”

Simon whispered his address to the woman on the line. Then he squeaked when he felt Sebastian try the door to his bedroom. “I wonder where he is…” he heard Sebastian muse. “The guest room perhaps?”

Simon breathed a sigh of relief when Sebastian walked away.

“You know, Simon.” Sebastian said, conversationally. “I hated the hide and go seek as a child. Those stupid runts would make me count while they went home. I’d spend the whole day looking for them…got me in trouble with Father lots of times.”

Simon crawled away from the door and hid in the closet. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to control his breathing.

“Found you!” he heard the door to his bedroom splinter open as Sebastian burst in. He heard the frustrated breath. “Simon, we don’t have time for this. Come out and we can talk like adults.”

Simon clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle the hysterical giggle threatening to burst out.

_Jace, where are you?_


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near...
> 
> I have just one more chapter then I'll be done with this short story.

He heard the door to the bathroom open. “I see Wayland has some of his stuff here. I won’t lie, I’m not happy about that. But where we’re going, he won’t bother us.”

Simon’s eyes flew open. _Going?_

The room was silent for a few minutes. Simon was freaking out at the whole situation.

“Just so you know,” Sebastian said suddenly. “Wayland won’t get here in time.”

Simon pressed himself further into the back of the closet, his thighs were screaming in pain but if Sebastian found him, that would be the…

“There you are!” Sebastian said as the closet door swung open. Simon yelped as he was pulled out of the small space by his hair. He twisted, trying to free himself. He kicked out and heard Sebastian hiss in pain.

“It’ll be fun taming you.” Sebastian said. Simon looked up and gulped. Sebastian looked like the Devil himself, eyes glittering and a sinister smile on his face. “You should have gone on that drink with me.”

“What is your problem?” Simon snapped. Inside he was screaming at himself to shut up. This isn’t how you dealt with lunatics.

Sebastian arched one eyebrow in surprise. “Excuse me?”

“I told you over and over again that I wasn’t interested.” Simon said with false bravery. “Can’t you take a fucking hint?”

_Yeah, I’m dead._

Sebastian laughed. “I knew it. You are not just a pretty face.”

Simon backed away from Sebastian. “You bet your ass I’m not.” _What the hell, Lewis? Shut up!_

Suddenly, Sebastian was on him. He straddled Simon’s hips, pinning him to the floor. Simon squeaked as Sebastian’s large hand wrapped around his neck.

Simon braced himself but Sebastian did nothing. He cocked his head to the side, studying Simon. “You have no idea how sexy you look right now.” Sebastian said, shakily.

Simon gulped at the look in his eyes. The hand around his neck tightened as Simon started to struggle. His eyes widened as Sebastian leaned closer and pressed his lips against his, forcing his tongue into Simon’s mouth.

Simon stared to struggle in earnest. His hands pulled at the hand on his throat while he kicked trying to get Sebastian off him. He might as well have done nothing because Sebastian didn’t budge.

“You are a tease aren’t you?” Sebastian breathed against his lips. “You lead men on…”

Simon struggled again and Sebastian hissed. “You know, this is really hot.” Sebastian said then laughed when Simon froze.  “You can’t handle this, can you?”

Simon turned his head away from Sebastian. _Where was Jace? Where was the damn police?_

“I-I’m sorry.” Simon croaked. Sebastian loosened his hand around his neck.

“What was that?”

“I said I was sorry.” Simon said louder. Sebastian smiled.

“I’m sorry that you are a crazy bastard who can’t take no for an answer.” Simon said and twisted his hips dislodging Sebasstian. He stumbled to his feet and ran out of his room.

He screamed when he ran into someone just outside his room and he fell on his ass.  He looked up and sighed in relief as he saw Jace.

He scrambled to his feet when he heard Sebastian behind him.

“Are you OK?” he heard Jace ask.

“Y-Yeah.” Simon said, shakily.

“Wayland.” Sebastian said in annoyance. “What a…”

“I told you to stay away from him.” Jace growled. Sebastian just arched his eyebrow.

“Did you?” he drawled. “I must have missed it.”

He sighed as he heard sirens outside Simon’s house. “You called the police?” he asked incredulously. “But I didn’t hurt you.”

“You forced yourself on me, you psycho!” Simon shouted.

“He did what?” Jace asked, his voice soft. Simon swallowed and stepped back a bit. “You did what?”

“Jace, he just…” Simon said.

“Your Simon here is a cock tease.” Sebastian said, winking. “I didn’t do anything he didn’t…”

He didn’t finish his sentence because Jace threw a punch at his jaw and the both of them went down.

Simon was pushed out of the way by two police officers who separated the two boys.

“Verlac?” One of the officers said, not even sounding surprised. “Again?”

***

After hours at the police station, Jace and Simon were free to go. Jace had a cut on his lip and the beginnings of a black eye. Alec was waiting for them.

Simon was quiet on the ride back to Jace’s place. Sebastian had said he teased him and that was why all this had happened. The officer who arrested Sebastian had assured them that this wasn’t the first time Sebastian was doing this.

He said that Sebastian’s story was always the same. He thought he was being led on. Unfortunately, Sebastian would be released before the end of the day.

“Simon?” Jace shook his shoulder. “We’re here.” Simon sighed as he got out of the car. “Thanks Alec.” He mumbled. He saw that the tyres of Jace’s car were flat.

“Yeah.” Jace said suddenly behind him. “I don’t think I’ve been that scared.”

“Don’t tell me you ran all the way?” Simon asked, lightly. He was exhausted. And now that the adrenalin had worn off, he just wanted to sleep for a week.

“It’s just a few blocks.” Jace said.

“I-I wasn’t as scared as I should have been.” Simon murmured. “I called him a crazy bastard.”

“Hey.” Jace pulled him into his bed room and sat down. “It’s over. Let’s just take a shower and I’ll call in sick. We’ll stay in.”

Simon nodded. Jace stood up to leave the room.

_“Your Simon here is a cock tease.” Sebastian said, winking. “I didn’t do anything he didn’t…”_

_“Your Simon here is a cock tease.”_

_“…Simon here is a cock tease…”_

_“…is a cock tease…”_

_“…a cock tease…”_

Simon groaned; his hand pulling at his hair. He thought back to the night he met Sebastian. Did he give out any signs to make Sebastian think he was interested? He was just talking.

Maybe, he’d touched him. Or maybe he had giving him looks to indicate that he was interested. Or maybe he shouldn’t have taken his card…?

He struggled to think about that night, but nothing jumped out at him.

He jumped when he felt Jace shake him. He frowned at the panicked look on Jace’s face. “What?” his voice sounded surprisingly thick. He cleared his throat.

“I have been calling your name and I came in here and you were crying.” Jace said, kneeling in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not crying.” Simon said, rubbing his cheek. He stared at the moisture on his fingers. _OK, maybe he was._ “I-I was thinking of something.”

“What is it?” Jace asked. “You scared me.”

“He c-called me a cock tease.” His eyes blurred. “What if he w-was right? Maybe I…”

“Maybe nothing.” Jace said firmly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. He’s a fucking psycho. The cops said this wasn’t the first time. He has a history of assault and sexual abuse.”

“He had his hand around my throat.” Simon whispered. “And he kissed me.”

Jace swore under his breath and sat next to him. He pulled Simon into his arms and squeezed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” Simon said, his face pressed against Jace’s chest. “You saved me. If anything, I should have stayed and let you continue to grope me.”

Jace snorted. “You had to study.” He shrugged. “But I swear I’ll kill him if he so much as thinks of you wrong.”

They sat there for a while when Jace shook him. Simon realized he had fallen asleep. “Huh, what?”

“The girls are here.” Jace said. “Let me get the door.”

Simon groaned. He was so tired; both physically and mentally. He could sleep for a week.

He lay back in Jace’s bed and listened half-heartedly as Jace went to open the door for the girls. He closed his eyes and sighed.

*

He opened his eyes and saw that the sun was just about setting. Had he slept all day? He sat up slowly and listened. The house was quiet. Where was everyone?

“Jace?” he called out. He stood up quickly and almost ran out of the room. Did they leave him here all alone? What if Sebastian was…? He stopped when he got to the living room.

Jace was asleep on the couch, the TV was turned on, but on mute. He sighed in relief.

“Jace…” he shook his boyfriend. “Why are you sleeping here?”

“Alec just left.” Jace murmured, not opening his eyes. “I just wanted to watch TV.”

“When did Alec leave?” Simon asked. He felt gross and itchy.

“Around 4.30.” Jace yawned. Simon looked at his watch.

“That was almost two hours ago.” Simon smiled. “I’m hungry.”

Jace groaned. “There some spaghetti in the microwave for you.”

“Let’s go and take a shower.” Simon said. “Then you can go back to sleep.”

Jace opened one eye. “Together?”

Simon laughed. “OK.”

***

_He opened his eyes to see Sebastian leering down at him; his hands wrapped around his throat. Simon clawed at the hand around his throat; struggling to breathe._

_“What’s the matter, Simon?” Sebastian asked. “Isn’t this what you want? Huh, Simon?”_

_Simon twisted his body as he tried to get Sebastian off him. “What’s that, Simon?”_

“Simon!” he heard Jace’s voice.

“Jace!” he said, his voice sounding strangled. “Can’t…breathe…”

“Hey, it’s OK.” Jace said again, his voice sounding close. “Wake up, it’s just a nightmare. I’m here.”

Simon sat up and sucked in a breath. He coughed and sucked in another. “What the fuck?”

“I know right?” Jace said, next to him. Simon looked at him and covered his face with both hands, holding back tears.

“I’m s-sorry.” Simon whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey.” Jace pulled him close. “It’s OK. I promise, it’s OK.”

“H-He was choking me.” Simon said, his voice breaking. “And I couldn’t breathe.”

Jace said nothing, just hugged him till he stopped shaking. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Simon said, feeling silly. “What time is it?”

“A little after two.” Jace said on a yawn. “Think you can go back to sleep?”

Simon shook his head. “Maybe I’ll watch some TV.” Jace nodded and stood up and Simon grabbed a shirt and followed Jace back to the living room.

Jace turned on the TV and threw himself down on the couch. Simon lay next to him on the couch.

“I can’t go back home.” Simon murmured. “At least not by myself.”

“’S OK.” Jace mumbled tiredly. “You can stay here.”

Simon was quiet for a while, his head on Jace’s chest as he stared at the TV, not really watching.

“Jace?” he said softly.

Jace grunted and Simon grinned. “I love you.”

“I know.” Jace murmured. Simon rolled his eyes and pinched Jace on his thigh causing the blonde to jump. “What? I’m up…” he said groggily. “I’m up.”

“You know I love you?” Simon asked, lying on his tummy and looking at Jace, who was scowling at him.

“Of course you love me.” Jace said, closing his eyes. “I mean, look at me.”

Simon laughed. “It must be nice being so humble…”

“Yeah. It is.” Jace smiled. He tangled his fingers in Simon’s hair and kissed him. When he pulled away from him, he seemed more alert.

“I love you too.”


	6. EPILOGUE

“Yeah, I got it.” Simon said as he opened the door to he and Jace’s apartment. He had the phone held against his shoulder and ear. “Look, Alec, I said I got it.”

“Hello, Simon.” A voice he thought he’d never hear again said behind him. Simon let out a shrill scream he would later deny as he spun to see Sebastian standing at the bottom of the stairs. Simon scrambled to open the door and Sebastian held up his hands. “Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you.”

Simon heard Alec calling his name from the phone on the floor. “S_Sebastian, w-what do…what the…?”

Sebastian sighed sadly. “This isn’t what I wanted.” He said. “I-I came to apologize.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Simon sighed in relief as he heard Jace’s voice. He looked up and saw his boyfriend glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. “Wayland…calm down, I was just leaving.” He shot Simon an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, for what it’s worth.”

As he made his way around a furious Jace, he smirked. “When you decide you are done with Wayland, give me a call.”

Simon jumped when his boyfriend growled at the retreating blonde. He sagged against the door. “The fuck?”

“Are you OK?” Jace asked; opening the door and leading Simon inside. “What did he want?”

“I think he came to apologize?” Simon said. “I dunno…”

“I heard his dad came to take him home.” Jace said. “Or something.”

“I don’t want to talk about Sebastian.” Simon said. The nightmares had stopped, sort of. He had moved all his things to Jace’s apartment and had leased his place to some students.

“What do you want to do?” Jace said, dropping his keys and wallet. “We could watch TV or play…” Simon cut him off with a deep kiss. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Simon winked and pulled a slightly dazed Jace with him to the bed room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this...it still needs a little bit of editing but the story is done.


End file.
